


Great Lengths Of Teasing

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, based-off-of-porn-i've-seen, exhausted-scalli, lazy-idea, requested-for-my-friend, scalli-and-vegito-do-porn-videos, scalli-is-teased-by-vegito, vegito-and-scalli-have-their-tails, vegito-making-it-up-to-scalli-with-a-bath, vegito-videoing-them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: Based off of porn I've watched (as I ran out of ideas what to do anymore)





	Great Lengths Of Teasing

Vegito: *sucking on Scalli's neck as he rubs his cock at her clit. Her legs tied open so she can't close them when she spazzes* fuck I love you so much~

Scalli: *moaning and crying out* please~ *whimpering and heavily panting* please fuck me~

Vegito: *he kisses her, thrusting slowly in and out of her*

Scalli: *arching her back* VEGITO PLEASE

Vegito: what? Too much~?

Scalli: *she nodded, clawing at the bed as tears stream*

Vegito: *he licks the tears away and starts slamming into her*

Scalli: *shuddering and arching her back* I'm close~!

Vegito: *he groans out, tying their tails together* me too~

Scalli: *she's whimpering in high pitch whines as Vegito held her hand. Both shaking and thrusting against each other as they both cum*

Vegito: *keeping Scalli still as they both calm down from their high (especially Scalli as all day he's been keeping her at bay from moving and cumming)* you okay?

Scalli: I don't want to do this again

Vegito: you don't, baby? *said in a teasing tone*

Scalli: no *shaking her head, drained and just want the pain to stop*

Vegito: *he kisses her* okay, baby. I'm sorry

Scalli: *she sighs heavily, her legs still spazzing. Her clit and just her entire body sensitive as fuck*

Vegito: *he looks up and turns off the camera. Gonna upload it later after he treats his queen with a bath and much needed rest* can't wait to read the comments, my love

*the end*


End file.
